Un préfet dans la famille, encore !
by Marquise Sissy
Summary: Percy reçoit sa lettre de nomination en tant que préfet, toute sa famille est très fière de lui. Enfin, presque toute.


Titre : Un préfet dans la famille, encore !

Résumé : Percy reçoit sa lettre de nomination en tant que préfet, toute sa famille est très fière de lui. Enfin, presque toute.

Disclamer : La famille Weasley et le terrier appartiennent à JK Rolling

Rating : K

Bêta-lectrice : Dauphin Noir

Note de l'auteur : OS cadeau pour **Cassy** et **Tarty**, qui m'ont donné pour consigne un Percy gentil, Molly qui apparait et donc le fandom Harry Potter. J'espère avoir réussi.

* * *

><p><strong>Un préfet dans la famille, encore !<strong>

_"Cher Monsieur Perceval Ignatus Weasley, _

_Nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer que nous vous accueillerons en cinquième année de cycle d'apprentissage de la magie à l'école Poudlard._

_Pour cette nouvelle année au sein de notre établissement, nous avons le plaisir de vous nommer préfet de la maison Gryfondor. Vous trouverez dans cette enveloppe votre insigne ainsi que vos premières instructions en tant que préfet._

_Vous recevrez un billet de train pour la voie 9/4 à King's Cross, Londres, pour accéder au Poudlard Express qui partira à 9h précise le 1er septembre._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_Veuillez croire en l'expression de nos sentiments les plus distingués. _

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Directeur de Poudlard"_

La lettre trône encore sur la table. Bientôt, ils vont la faire encadrer. Percy n'est pourtant pas le premier préfet de la famille, mais maman est toujours aussi fière. Je vois pas pourquoi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Percy va devenir encore plus insupportable. Il a sorti son insigne et le porte déjà à la maison, plus fier qu'un hypogriffe. En plus, il commence à me harceler de "bons conseils" sur Poudlard. Je préfèrerais suivre ceux de Fred et Georges, au moins je m'amuserais !

Maman et les jumeaux sont devant la cheminée. Maman est sur les nerfs parce que nous partons pour le chemin de traverse faire nos courses pour la rentrée qui va avoir lieu dans moins d'un mois. Une vraie expédition, il faut dire. Là, elle essaye de leur faire comprendre que les bombabouses n'ont rien à voir avec les fournitures scolaires classiques et qu'elle sait très bien que la liste qu'ils lui tendent est fausse. Elle a contacté le professeur Dumbeldore pour qu'il lui envoie par hibou une liste en bonne et due forme et immunisée contre les sorts de ses chenapans. Elle a de ses expressions parfois, je vous jure on croirait qu'on a encore cinq ans.

Elle a enfin réussi à les calmer, maintenant, elle crie dans toute la maisonnée pour que nous nous préparions à utiliser le réseau de cheminées. Charlie, en vacances à la maison, râle parce qu'il aimerait bien s'y rendre en transplanant. Il a même trouvé un bon argument : ça économiserait la poudre de cheminette, mais maman reste intraitable et il finit par rendre les armes. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il a commencé à discuter avec elle. Elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut de nous ; même les jumeaux lui obéissent, enfin, la plupart du temps !

Je me lève paresseusement du fauteuil défoncé dans lequel j'étais affalé et rejoins ma famille devant la cheminée.

Bon, tout le monde est là ? demande ma mère. Elle nous appelle ensuite chacun par notre prénom. Arthur, Charlie, Percy, Fred, Ge….

Je ne suis pas Fred, je suis Georges.

Et tu oses prétendre être notre mère ?

Bon alors Georges, Fred, peu importe, les jumeaux.

Présents, hurlent mes deux frères au bord de l'hilarité.

Ronald, Ginny. Tout le monde est là. On y va, dépêchons, dépêchons.

Chacun notre tour, nous prenons une poignée de poudre verte, nous plaçons dans l'âtre et prononçons « chemin de traverse ». Mon père est le premier à atterrir au Chaudron Baveur. Il nous réceptionne chacun notre tour et Tom, le patron, nous fait un sourire sans dents.

Vous faites vos courses pour la rentrée Arthur ?

Et oui, il faut bien.

Je crois que votre cadet entre à Poudlard cette année.

Oui, et j'espère bien qu'il sera chez Gryffondor.

Alors, il sera avec le jeune P...

Ma mère apparait à ce moment, coupant la conversation, et nous nous engageons dans le chemin de traverse. Elle nous traine derrière elle au milieu des sorciers et sorcières présents. J'adore cet endroit, son ambiance, ses boutiques mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'arrêter, pas même pour contempler le nouveau nimbus 2000 exposé dans la vitrine du magasin de Quiddich. Nous allons plus loin, bien plus loin, tout au fond de la rue dans la boutique de robes d'occasion. Fred et Georges ont encore grandit et il n'y pas assez de robes pour eux dans celles laissées par nos aînés. Elle leur trouve à chacun deux nouvelles robes. Moi j'hériterai des leurs. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que maman aura bien vidé leurs poches. Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver avec un pétard mouillé du docteur flibuste qui explose dedans.

Ensuite nous passons chez Fleury et Botts prendre nos manuels scolaires. Là, il y a une foule impossible comme chaque année. Maman tiens fermement la main de Ginny et nous fait porter nos livres, toujours d'occasion. Vient le moment tant attendu. Elle nous donne cent noises chacun et nous laisse nous promener à notre guise dans les boutiques. Fred et George se ruent vers Pirouette et Badin pour faire le plein de farces et attrapes. Charlie va vers la ménagerie magique. Ginny se dirige vers le marchand de glace et Percy vers la papeterie.

Moi, je n'ai qu'une envie : voir ce fabuleux Nimbus 2000. Il est ce dont j'ai le plus envie en ce moment. Je sais que je ne peux qu'en rêver, les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'avoir de balais. C'est tellement injuste que je pourrais hurler. C'est vrai quoi, je joue au Quiddich depuis tout petit même si c'est sur le vieux balais pour enfant de la famille. Il ne vole pas très haut et sa stabilité est doublée, mais maman ne me laissera pas utiliser un vrai balai tant que "je n'aurai pas pris de cours de vol digne de ce nom avec le professeur Bibine". Cette phrase fait rire à chaque fois mes frères. Je soupire aux souvenirs que cette idée fait remonter.

Pendant que je m'extasie devant ce qui ne sera jamais à moi, je vois du coin de l'œil mes parents entrer chez Eeylops, le magasin de hiboux avec un air de conspirateurs. Ils vont peut-être enfin changer Errol. Ce vieux hiboux est à peine capable de porter une simple lettre, j'ai toujours peur qu'il meurt en cours de route quand on lui confie du courrier.

Je me rapproche doucement et essaye d'écouter leur conversation.

Tu penses qu'il aimerait celui-là Molly ?

Arthur, il est bien trop voyant, ça ne lui correspond pas. Il lui faudrait quelque chose de plus...

Je n'arrive pas y croire, ils sont en train d'acheter un hibou pour l'un de nous. J'espère que ce sera pour moi. J'ai toujours voulu avoir mon propre hibou. Je m'éloigne doucement, rêveur, et me dirige vers Honeydukes pour me prendre un ou deux chocogrenouilles et obtenir les cartes qui me manquent.

L'heure de retrouver mes parents au Chaudron Baveur arrive trop vite à mon goût. Ils nous attendent, attablés devant une tasse de thé. A coté d'eux est posée une cage recouverte d'un grand drap blanc. Je suis impatient de voir à quoi mon futur hibou va ressembler. Une fois que nous sommes tous arrivés, maman nous rassemble devant une cheminée ; comme à l'aller, papa passe en premier. Après un petit signe de la main à Tom, il prend une poignée de poudre verte, énonce notre adresse et disparait. Nous le suivons tous.

Une fois à la maison, maman nous rassemble autour de la table familiale et nous verse à chacun un verre de jus de citrouille bien frais. La cage est posée au bout de la table et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la regarder, tout comme mes frères et ma sœur. C'est Fred qui lance le sujet.

- Vous avez acheté un nouvel hibou ?

- Oui, répond ma mère avec un sourire bizarre.

- Errol va enfin pouvoir prendre sa retraite, continue Georges. Chouette alors !

- Non, Errol ne va pas prendre sa retraite, contre mon père.

- C'est un cadeau pour Percy. Pour le félicité d'être devenu préfet.

- Mais c'est pas juste ! Percy a déjà Croutard !

- Ronnald Weasley, la jalousie est un vilain défaut, me gronde ma mère.

Je préfère me taire. Je me lève de la table, furieux, et monte dans ma chambre. La vieille goule dans le grenier s'agite au-dessus et je donne de violents coups de balais dans le plafond de ma chambre. Je ne veux entendre personne.

Des coups discrets frappent à ma porte et je renvoie le gêneur sans aucun ménagement. Ma porte s'entrouvre quand même. Pourquoi, il n'y a pas de verrou sur cette fichue porte ! Allongé sur mon lit, je n'accorde pas un regard à la silhouette longiligne que je devine du coin de l'œil. Super, ce raseur de Percy ! Comme si j'avais besoin qu'on me fasse la morale. On ne peut donc pas bouder tranquillement dans cette famille ?

- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas juste que j'aie deux animaux et toi aucun, commence mon frère.

- J'ai raison ? Je lève un sourcil interrogateur, le regard toujours tourné vers le plafond.

- Tu sais, Croutard t'aime bien. Et cela fait un moment qu'on se le transmet de frères en frères.

- Oui, Billy et Charlie l'ont eu avant. Donc logiquement ça devrait être le tour de Fred et Georges.

- Je crois qu'il n'y survivrait pas.

- Qui ? Croutard ? Tu as raison, dis-je en m'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit.

- Tu sais qu'ils veulent l'utiliser pour leurs expériences.

- Oui.

Nos yeux pétillent d'un rire à peine contenu. On aime tous beaucoup ce vieux rat dans la famille. Il est là depuis si longtemps qu'on a du mal à l'imaginer autre part. Et le pauvre animal a déjà eu à subir quelques "expériences" de la part de mes aînés. On se souvient du jour où il est devenu violet avec des rayures vertes. C'était très seyant.

- Il est à toi maintenant, me dit mon frère en me tendant l'animal.

- Euh, merci Percy. C'est sympa de ta part, mais tu ne veux pas plutôt me donner ton hibou ?

- Hermès, il s'appelle Hermès. Et non, je ne te le donnerais pas. Je l'ai obtenu par un dur labeur.

- Pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Mon frère me donne les affaires de mon nouvel animal de compagnie. Puis, je l'installe dans ma chambre. Dire que je vais aller à Poudlard avec un rat comme animal de compagnie et mon frère pour préfet. Je soupire. Ca va être une année du tonnerre, ouais, du tonnerre….

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce petit OS sans prétention. Je dois remercier <strong>Elby<strong> et **Cassy** pour les informations qu'elles m'ont données pour les petits détails de la fic.

Cet OS a été un challenge pour moi, j'ai changé de sujet (j'écris beaucoup de romance) et de fandom (je sévis habituellement sur Naruto). Mais j'ai trouvé ça assez intéressant.

A vos claviers pour une petite review si le cœur vous en dit m'sieur, dam'.


End file.
